Betrayal Love
by Pinkcammy13
Summary: Well this story contains Starfire and Robin's love... Robin gets caught while cheating with Belinda will Starfire go along or will she turn evil after this scene? One shot and my first fanfic, I do not own the Teen Titan! Also, I wrote this when I was 5!


**Betrayal Love**

By Pinkcammy13

Hey guys this is my first story dudes. It's not my best work I typed it when I was younger but still a one shot since it's so short. Criticisum is fine by me but still try not to I have feelings. Terribly sorry if it sucks badly but still ... Anyway I own none of the characters Except Belinda...

Belinda! Presclaimer!(Did I spell that wrong?)

Belinda:Sob Sob! Pinkcammy13ownsnoneofthecharactersfromteentitans, done! Wah I want Robin!(Runs away screaming to Titans Tower.)

Okay... Sorry she has mental problems on with the story.

* * *

The Beginning

It all started on one early morning. Starfire was in the Titans Tower sitting on the couch waiting for Robin to come. They had arranged to watch the movies together today but Robin had not yet appear which made Starfire very nervous. Robin never lied and if he did that meant trouble was coming. Starfire started to get fidgety after a while so she decided to look for Robin but Starfire couldn't find him anywhere, not in his room, not in the kitchen, not in the living room so Starfire finally decided to go out to find him. She flew grimly out of the door and into the streets. She flew all around the town in the shops, in the malls and in the buildings but she still couldn't find him so she decided to have a rest in Robin's favourite cafe. Suddenly she heard a familiar noise in the cafe. It was Robin! Starfire flew as fast as she could to Robin but she accidentally knocked him off his feet.

"Sorry." said Starfire laughingly. But she wasn't laughing for long.

"Are you OK Robipoo?" asked a teenager girl, the girl had cute braids and a short dress.

"Hi Starfire, I'm Belinda Robin's GF!" said Belinda. Robin knew this was bad.

"Starfire I..." there was no need to talk, Starfire had fainted.

Departure

Starfire awoke, aware that she was on a very comfortable bed. Her head was sore and she momentarily forgot what happened.

_What happened? Why am I in the hospital? _she thought. Then she remembered about Belinda and Robin, and as she did her eyes started to swarm up with tears as since Robin had betrayed her. She felt very angry and she felt like she hated everybody but she still kept calm. Suddenly the door creaked open and in came Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy.

"You OK dude?" asked Beastboy. Cyborg seeing her tears quickly muttered

"Robin is going to come in. Let's go guys." And before she could reply they were gone in a flash and Robin had stepped inside her room. Silence broke through the room for a few moments, Starfire ignored him and picked her nails until Robin mumbled

"I'm sorry Star I didn't mean to hurt you I just....."but Starfire started shouting at once

" I REALLY LIKED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME? EVERYDAY WE HAD FUN TOGETHER BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH WAS IT? I'M A ALIEN SO YOU MUST

HATE ME RIGHT?"

And then Starfire broke the window then started to head back to titans tower.

_Oh boy._thought Robin but what he didn't know was that this was not the real Starfire

Slade

Meanwhile Starfire had packed all her stuff with a crazy smile on her face. She was going to Slade the most terrible villian in the town, Starfire had become really bad, she forgot all the happy things she had done with the titans. Now she was ready to go and work with Slade to destroy the Titans and to take over the world. She traveled 4 days without stopping, she traveled to the East then the North then the South and finally in the West where she found Slade in his cave of clogs.

"Hello Slade." she said evilly.

"What's going on? What are you doing here???"asked Slade.

"May I suggest a apprentice Slade?"asked Starfire. For a moment Slade was very confused, but not for long.

"Of course." said Slade.

Truth

At that very moment the Titans had arrived back home, they were discussing about Starfire and they wondered where she was.

"She's probably back at home. She'll get over it." said Raven.

"But you know she seems a bit weird, Starfire never overreacts, it's really weird. Anyway better get Starfire. Star, Star?" Robin called. Everyone started to look for Starfire, they looked in the living room, kitchen in their rooms and in her room but they couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly Beastboy called them.

"Guys, Starfire's clothes aren't in her room!" All the titans looked at each other horrified.

"It can't be, she would never leave !" shouted Robin. But as they thought more it made more sense, why she left earlier than them, why they couldn't find her. Suddenly the trouble alarm rang.

"No time to think about Star, there's trouble Teen Titans go!" screeched Robin.

All the titans dived into action as they headed to town where there was trouble.

"Who's the villain?" asked Beastboy.

"Dunno, maybe new guy!" said Robin, then they arrived at the scene and they rushed at the villian at once.

"Who are you?" asked the Titans.

"Your worst nightmare!" said the villain,the villain turned to look at them and it was...

"STARFIRE!" yelped Robin.

Regret

"Ha ha Robin! Nice to see you again." said the wicked Starfire. Her eyes were black with a mad glint and her clothes had a black shadow in it. She wore a black top with a short skirt. Her top was labeled with a unmistakable S. Which meant...

"You're working with Slade?" asked Cyborg madly.

"Of course, and lets get to the point. I hate you guys so here I am to kill you!" said Starfire. Then she shot a huge starbolt at them.

"Whoa she's been training, Teen Titans Go!" shouted Robin. All the Titans sprang into action, they ducked at the starbolt then started to head to Starfire. Beastboy turned into a gorilla then charged at Starfire but Starfire flicked him back.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. She took power of 6 cars then lunged it at Starfire but Starfire destroyed all of them with a beam of her eyes. Suddenly Cyborg shot a laser at Starfire which blasted her off her feet.

"BooYah!" shouted Cyborg but Starfire emerged grinning. She had protected herself with a ball of starbolts around her! She hit the ground as hard as she could which made a enormous crack on the ground which led to Cyborg.

"Argh!" shouted Cyborg as he fell down the crack. Now it was Robin's turn. He kicked and punched at Starfire but she blocked him with a single hand.

"What happened to you?" asked Robin.

"Nothing !" shouted Starfire then she kicked Robin on the stomach.

"Well Titans, that was so easy, so nothing will stop me from taking over the world!" Then she disappeared into thin air.

Tracker

As the Titans arrived at the Titans Tower silence broke through them. Nobody dared to say a word. Several moments past but it was still silent until Robin croaked out

"What happened to Starfire?"

It was silent again. They stared at each other blankly hoping someone would answer.

"Maybe Slade was controlling Starfire!" said Beastboy.

"Impossible, if Slade was controlling her I would have sensed it." said Raven, the Titans were very nervous. Why would Starfire betray them? Was it because of Robin and Belinda? After many minutes of thinking Cyborg said

" You know I made sure star's OK so I scanned her and actually she had a dark shadow inside her. I dunno what though."

All the Titans looked at each other again and again hoping that this was a nightmare. Finally when the Titans looked as though they were going to faint Robin said

"Well I put a tracker on Starfire, don't worry."

The titans looked at Robin like he was a god, then they fainted on the couch.

Solution

"Well, I found Starfire now, they're in a cave in the West mountain." said Cyborg.

"Then lets go!" shouted Robin, his heart was pounding. The Titans got into the Titan car and they began to drive to West mountain to find out what had happened to Starfire. Meanwhile in West Mountain the evil Starfire and Slade were discussing their plans to rule over the world.

"The Teen Titans won't be able to stop us, they're useless!" Starfire told Slade. But they had no idea the Titans were coming.

After 30 min of driving the Titans finally reached the West mountain.

"Finally!" the Titans said then they started to walk inside the caves. They searched through all the caves, big ones, small ones, shimmery ones, dark ones until they found a cave with clogs.

"Aha! Teen Titans go!" Shouted Robin. All the Titans charged at Starfire and Slade.

" Starfire go!" And with a little nod Starfire charged at the Titans! She kicked the T-rex beast boy, she beamed her laser eyes at Cyborg and she punched Raven on the stomach. Robin then charged at Starfire but she held him back by twisting his arm, his weak point. All the Titans were to weak for her and they moaned as they tried to get up and fight again. But Starfire didn't care, she hated all of them, she was about to kick Robin but suddenly Slade shouted

"Stop! I need to talk to them first." Starfire stopped and sat down on the couch, grinning evilly.

"So you wanna know why Starfire's on my side?" asked Slade grinning.

"Yes!"shouted the Titans.

"Well I'll tell you why before you die. Because you are dating with Belinda you broke Starfire's heart so she's really angry. Now the evil side of Starfire has taken over the real Starfire because Starfire was full of of hatred when you were with Belinda so now Starfire's evil. She wants to desroy the world and the Titans because of you and Belinda. Oh and she's forgotten that she was your friends!" said the Titans were silent. They had no idea that Starfire loved Robin so much and now it felt like they all had betrayed starfire.

"Oh well time for you to die!" Slade. And since the Titans were so shocked Slade had no trouble tying them up.

"Starfire kill Robin!"shouted Slade. Starfire nodded then made a huge starbolt and started to aim at Robin.

"Any last words Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Starfire and you are not a alien to me, you are my best girlfriend to me." Then suddenly the evil Starfire turned to normal, her clothes became purple agan and her eyes became green again.

"So what are you waiting for?"Screeched Slade. Starfire winked at Robin then raised the starbolt and shot it at Slade!

"What..." but Slade was already blasted into the depths of the earth.

The titans had already untied themselves so they cheered for Starfire. Starfire gave them a weak smile then she fell in to the arms of Robin.

"Hey you Ok?" said a fammiliar voice. Starfire woke up and found out she was in her bed and Robin was next to her.

"Yes." replied Starfire.

"I'm sorry Starfire but I broke up with......"

"Just stop talking will you? I understand."

"So you're not angry?"

"No." Robin then smiled and together with their arms around each other they went to go find the other titans to tell them goood news.

The end

* * *

So did I suck or am I a genius?Pfft! Don't mind me I'm as sane as Belinda.

(Belinda chasing after Robin in the background"Robipoo!")

Well review and tell me your ideas. Promise I will make it better next, well adios for now!(It's spanish!)

Pinkcammy13


End file.
